ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forbidden Word
is the 33rd episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on February 26th, 1967. Synopsis An Alien known as Mefilas comes to earth to conquer it, but he claims that he hates violence. Meanwhile, Fuji of the Science Patrol has somehow become gigantic, and is attacking the city! Plot Today is Aviation Day in Japan, and the Science Patrol is watching as the festival unfolds, showing off several state-of-the-art airplanes doing performances in the sky. However Satoru, one of Fuji's younger brothers, hears a mysterious voice nearby telling him that the performances are dull and it wishes to show Satoru something truly extraordinary. Suddenly a Tanker Ship appears in the sky as it if it were flying, only for it to explode and the other planes to disappear as well! Shocked by the usual event, the Science Patrol mobilizes to investigate the strange occurrence. Believing that the culprit to the phenomena was an invader, Ide and Arashi are sent into Space to find any clues as to what caused it. Rather than finding any clues in while in space, both men suddenly encounter Hayata and Fuji's vehicle drifting about! Fearing something has happened to their crewmates, Ide and Arashi search the rest of nearby space to try and find them. Their efforts however are in vain and they are forced to return to HQ. Back on Earth, the Science Patrol gets word that Fuji has appeared. To their shock and horror though, Fuji has suddenly grown to Monster-size in proportion! Meanwhile, Satoru also finds himself in an unknown location. There, he is greeted by the mysterious voice from before: A Black Alien by the name of Alien Mefilas. Alien Mefilas tells Satoru that he wishes to take the Earth for himself, but he has become interested in the Planet and he does not wish to cause any harm to it, offering that in exchange for Earth, Alien Mefilas would allow Satoru to live on his own home planet instead, where the the boy would be both rich and healthy enough for survive for hundreds of years. Satoru however refuses to give the Earth to the alien as he does not wish to leave it, to which Alien Mefilas sends Satoru into an anti-gravity chamber as his prisoner. Shortly after doing so, the alien is encountered by Hayata, who was observing the event and is prepared to deal with the Alien next. Suddenly before he can transform with the Beta Capsule though, he is frozen in place by Alien Mefilas, rendering him immobilized. Frustrated that his plan is not working, Alien Mefilas orders the Giant Fuji (who is also revealed to be under the Alien's control) to attack Tokyo. Fuji begins destroying everything in her path, but is quickly stopped by the Defense Force, who fires on her with guns. As the Science Patrol stops them from harming their comrade, Fuji suddenly disappears and is swapped out with an Alien Baltan, an Alien Zarab, and a Kemur Man, whom Alien Mefilas proclaims that they all serve him as well. Alien Mefilas reiterates his displeasure in using violence, but warns the humans that the Earth will soon be his as soon as he convinces Satoru to reclaim the Alien's offer, to which the other 3 aliens disappear shortly after. After learning of the Alien's Scheme, the Science Patrol learns from the Defense Force that strange waves have been spotted at the Takinezawa Mountains. Believing that is the location where the alien is hiding out at, both parties head out to attack him. Arriving at the Takinezawa Mountains, the Defense Force manages to expose Alien Mefilas's ship (which was invisible) and they hail down upon the vessel. Alien Mefilas manages to destroy all the opposition from the Defense Force, but has a much more difficult time in fighting back against the Science Patrol. Realizing that he is in danger, Alien Mefilas flees from his ship, while the Science Patrol manages to break in and rescue both Fuji and Satoru, but are unable to rescue Hayata. Luckily, the still-frozen Hayata accidentally falls over, and the impact causes him to transform into Ultraman! Alien Mefilas (now having taken on a giant form) prepares to attack the Science Patrol himself, but is confronted by Ultraman, who orders him to leave the Earth. Refusing, Ultraman and Alien Mefilas engage in a fierce battle, with neither side able to best the other. Finally after an evenly-fought battle, Alien Mefilas admits defeat, relenting that his plans have already been foiled and that all he really wanted was the emotions of humanity. However before departing, he ominously warns Ultraman that one day he will return and someone will give up the Earth to him. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Itō Hisaya as Dr. Yamamoto * Katsuaki Kawada as Satoru Fuji * Haruo Nakajima as the Police Captain * Seizō Katō as Alien Mefilas (voice-over) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Ōgi Kōji as Alien Mefilas * Watanabe Yōji Haku as Alien Baltan III * Alien Zarab II's Suit Actor is unknown * Haruo Nakajima as Kemur Man II Notes *This episode marks as one of the only two episodes in the only episode in the original Ultraman series that an Alien (or Monster) has lived on, without it before killed by Ultraman, the Science Patrol, or another Monster, with Alien Mefilas admitting defeat to Ultraman so that he can leave with his own life. Errors *At one point while Ide and Arashi are in Space to search for Alien Mefilas, two cables are visibly seen holding up their Space VTOL. *At times when the Defense Force and the Science Patrol attack Alien Mefilas's ship, it catches on fire from time-to-time, only to be put out in later shots. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes